I do
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan and Ste go to Vegas a one shot x


_**I do **_

"Wow" said Stephen

After receiving yet another surprise gift from Brendan, two tickets to las vegas for a five night break. Ever since they got back together almost six weeks ago Brendan hasn't stopped spoiling Stephen and showering him with gifts. Brendan had already brought Stephen a posh suit for when they go out, a gold watch that Stephen rarely wore, and an ipod touch 4th generation which already had all of Britney Spears albums downloaded on.

"Oh my god Bren" said Stephen excitedly

"When are we going? This is amazing"

"Well im glad you approve of your latest gift stephen we leave tomorrow"

Stephen who was now jumping up and down grabbed hold of Brendan and kissed him.

"What about work? What about the kids?"

"It's all taken care of stephen"

"Shall I thank you probably Bren?" Stephen said, smiling cheekily.

He took Brendan's hand, leading him to the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed and showed him exactly how grateful he was. After another marathon sex session, Stephen cuddled up to him both of their naked bodies touching, his body felt so warm against him, he nuzzled into Brendan's neck and they both drifted off to sleep.

Stephen awoke early, really early, 5:30 early to be precise. He was so excited he couldn't believe that today was the day that he was going to Las Vegas with the man he loves, what more could he want. Brendan had taken care of everything including the packing, he had thought of it all. Stephen went back into the bedroom to wake Brendan, Stephen was ready, he had showered, dressed and eaten breakfast.

"You seem happy this morning Stephen"

"Yeah I am Bren, im dead excited me, hadn't you better get up?"

"I think you've still got to show me how grateful you are"

Brendan pulled back the covers to show Stephen his cock with its full morning glory and stephen knew he couldn't resist him, he is so bloody gorgeous. He quickly stripped off till he was naked and got back into bed letting Brendan devour every bit of him again. Their relationship had pretty much been perfect since they got back together; Brendan had surprised Stephen in every way. He had been so open publicly which is all Stephen had ever wanted really. Their relationship had always been great when no one else was around but now it's that way all the time.

The flight was a long one, nearly eleven hours, Brendan was glad that stephen hadn't had much sleep as he was chatting non-stop and it was doing Brendan's head in, maybe he'd need to sleep soon.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep Stephen we've got hours till we land?"

"I'm too excited me Bren, plus I'm starving and the food will be round in a bit"

Brendan knew it was hopeless trying to get him to sleep so he just tried to switch off the best he could, while Stephen did nothing but talk.

They checked into the four seasons hotel, Brendan couldn't help but laugh at stephen, his mouth was open in shock as he looked around, it was kinda sad really that Stephen had never experienced anything like this before. Of course for Brendan it was normal as he'd seen Las Vegas before and hotels similar to this one lots of times. The room was pretty amazing and the bathroom was like nothing else.

"Bren, look at the size of the bath"

Stephen was shocked; it was about three times the size of a normal bath.

"Fancy one?"

Brendan suggested with that lusty look in his eyes

"Always" Stephen replied.

Who would have thought their relationship would be so easy now, all the heartache they went through before, it's almost like all of that never happened, and they were like two different people, both of them growing together. After their bath Brendan had suggested that they get some sleep it was late now and he wanted to show Stephen around tomorrow, he wanted to give him the time of his life on this trip

"Love you Brendan"

Stephen said sleepily

"Night stephen I love ye too"

The next few days were really good; they both had a great time making the most of the hotel facilities, the spa, Jacuzzi and steam room. Enjoying swimming and playing golf, although Stephen wasn't very good. Romantic meals out in the evening and of course lots of time spent shagging, it was perfect. They were so comfortable with each other now, how things had changed for them.

The next night Brendan took Stephen into town to hit the casinos; you couldn't come to Vegas without seeing them. All the lights were so bright; Stephen had never seen anything like it before. Brendan started by playing black jack while Stephen spent most of his time on the slot machines. Brendan couldn't help but smile at the sight of his boy.

What a night they were having. Brendan was now on the roulette and he was on a winning streak, Stephen was by his side happily watching his man. The drinks kept on coming although Stephen didn't really need any more he was tipsy enough already. After another win Brendan decided to cash in his winnings, they won five grand altogether or at least Brendan did with the occasional help from Stephen.

They left the casino and went for a walk about, Stephen was more than tipsy now and even Brendan had started to feel the effects of the alcohol, maybe it was the fresh air hitting them.

"Stephen what do you think that is?"

Brendan said, pointing to a wedding chapel

"Er….a church"

"No stephen it's where people get married"

"Oh right" said Stephen

"So do you wanna?" asked Brendan

"Are you asking me to marry you Bren?"

"Yeah I guess I am so?"

"YES" Said Stephen

throwing his arms around Brendan.

The next morning when Stephen woke he had the hangover from hell, Brendan was already awake and in the shower. Stephen sat up in the bed and started to remember bits from last night; Brendan finished his shower and joined Stephen again in the bed.

"Morning Stephen, how are you feeling today?"

"A little rough me how much did we drink last night?"

"You young Stephen had too much. So you don't remember much from last night?"

"No not all of it but its slowly starting to come back to me, why is everything ok?"

"Everything is more than ok Stephen"

Brendan had this all planned all along.

"So you don't remember this then?"

Brendan said, handing him their marriage certificate.

"Oh my god, does this mean what I think it does Brendan?"

Stephen looked down at his left hand to see a beautiful gold wedding band on his finger which had Brendan engraved on it. Brendan showed him his ring which was identical but with Stephen engraved on his.

Stephen could hardly contain his happiness as the events of last night had started to come back to him.

"Are you sure about this Stephen because I know I am, you don't regret it do you? You were a little drunk"

Of course I'm sure you are all I've ever wanted Bren, you are my life.

"So you want this? You want me forever Stephen?

Stephen smiling a beaming smile

"Yes…..i do"

_**a little bit of fluff please review :) xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
